


Obscenely Obedient

by Sashataakheru



Series: Two Taskmasters - Stories About A Kinky Threesome [2]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Begging, Bisexuality, Cock Rings, Collars, Crying, Cuckolding, D/D/s, D/s, Edging, Erotic Poetry, F/M, Gags, High Heels, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Multi, OT3, Obedience, Ownership, Pegging, Restraints, Spankings, Stepping, Strap-Ons, Stream of Consciousness, Submission, Swearing, Teasing, Threesomes, Trampling, fantasies, kinky poetry, obscenity, pain play, prose poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Alex discovered that the best thing about having two masters was that they swapped notes.Part One of Two. Probably.





	Obscenely Obedient

**Author's Note:**

> I did not ask for Alex and Greg and Alex’s wife to become my OT3 this is all your fault, Alex, why are you doing this to me. XD 
> 
> Poem pattern based on [A003958](https://oeis.org/A003958).

_Fuck_  
  
_Fuck_  
  
_Oh, God_  
  
_Fuck_  
  
_I can’t stand it_  
  
_Please no_  
  
_But it feels so very good_  
  
_Fuck_  
  
_Please don’t stop now_  
  
_I shouldn’t love pain_  
  
_But it’s such a wondrous thrill, it really feels amazing_  
  
_Such pleasure_  
  
_Oh, Your hands are just – oh, God, where did You learn this?_  
  
_Have You been talking to Him?_  
  
_Since when did You love tying me up?_  
  
_Fuck_  
  
_No, no, no, this is just something He does with me, it’s how I like it_  
  
_You bite like Him_  
  
_I thought You didn’t like giving me pain. You said that You weren’t into it. What changed, Mistress?_  
  
_You slept with Him?_  
  
_He told You everything, didn’t He? He told You all my secrets_  
  
_He told You what kind of pain I love best_  
  
_And now, here You are, giving me the most incredible pain, and I never thought You ever would, Mistress, I never did_  
  
_Thank You_  
  
_I love having You back, Mistress, I’ve missed You so very much_  
  
_Oh, You brought my collar out, yes, yes, I will wear it_  
  
_Anything for You, beloved Mistress, anything at all_  
  
_Hurt me, Mistress, please hurt me_  
  
_Tie my hands up, tie me to the bed, blindfold me, gag me, do whatever You want to me, Mistress, I will do everything You ask of me_  
  
_Oh, He told You about the cock ring_  
  
_He tied me to a chair, I wore a cock ring, in a mirror I watched Him have sex with Roisin and when He devoured me, the pain was overwhelming_  
  
_Fuck_  
  
_It hurt so much, Mistress, but it felt so very, very good, too, I’ve never felt pleasure like that before_  
  
_Would You do that for me? Could we try it again? Everything aches so very beautifully_  
  
_I want to know how much it will hurt when You have sex with me, when my penis is so hard and so painful_  
  
_Please, please, Mistress, please_  
  
_Tie me up, please, and tease me for hours, Mistress, hurt me, spank me, fuck me, bite me, make the pain feel so very good when You sit on me, when You let me inside You_  
  
_Yes, of course I will beg for all of this pain, let me kneel at Your feet, Mistress_  
  
_Let me show You how much I need this, Mistress, let me prostrate myself at Your feet, begging for You to hurt me_  
  
_Please, hurt me, Mistress_  
  
_Yes, yes, yes, place Your boots on my back, hold me down, step all over me, make it hurt, pin me down, let me feel Your weight bearing down on me, the weight of my love, my submission, to You_  
  
_Break me, hurt me, own me, possess me, control me, dominate me_  
  
_Take everything from me, Mistress, take everything I am, hold me down, let me pleasure You, take everything you need from me, my body is Yours to do with as You please, trample me, stamp on me, hurt me, hurt me, please_  
  
_I want to feel the bruises forming under my skin_  
  
_I want You to tease me all night long, never letting me come until You’re ready_  
  
_I want to be so turned on, and so frustrated, that I can’t bear the pain, even though it hurts so good_  
  
_Make me hurt, Mistress, make it hurt all night long, tie me up, tease me, use all Your toys on me, fill me up, drive me mad, I’ll do anything for You, blindfold me, gag me, spank me hard, Mistress, I am completely at Your mercy_  
  
_Hurt me_  
  
_Yes, yes, tie me up, Mistress, wrap my body in rope, in chains, I won’t move for You, I won’t move at all, I’ll lie here still while You do Your worst to hurt me so_  
  
_Silence me with that scarf of Yours I love, yes, yes, this is what I want_  
  
_The weight of You straddling me is beautiful, I wish I could hold You, but You pin my arms down, and kiss my mouth, bite my lips, hold me so close_  
  
_I shiver as You almost bite the skin on my collar bone_  
  
_So many bites, so many bruises, I never thought You would ever do this for me, to bring me pain, to hurt me well, but I really love it, I don’t hate You at all, it brings me so much pleasure to be hurt, to be teased, to feel so much pain_  
  
_The pain from Your heels is so sublime_  
  
_Walk all over me, Mistress, cover me with bruises, I can take it all from You, give me everything, Mistress, let me take all this pain for You, see how strong I am, how much I can take from You_  
  
_I love feeling You devour me_  
  
_Yes, yes, yes, He’s definitely taught You some new tricks, the way Your tongue moves is incredible, and it only turns me on more to hear You murmur Your plans for me tonight against my skin_  
  
_Your hands touch me so beautifully, I love the way You stroke my skin, stroke me, stroke every part of my body, a moment of softness amidst pain_  
  
_I surrender to Your touch, Mistress, as You bring me to such a state of frustration, I can’t move, I can’t escape, and I don’t want to as You make me as hard as You need, so I can satisfy You, so You can take all You need from me, so Your sex can bring pleasure and pain_  
  
_I can already feel the pain swelling there_  
  
_I wasn’t expecting a spanking, to be bent over Your knee, while Your hands make my skin glow red, adding to the pain I feel, to the pleasure ever growing, and I know He’s taught You this too, because You spank me like He does, and I love You all the more for this, for trying something new with me_  
  
_I was not expecting You to insult me so, to take up with such gusto the way He insults me, humiliates me with words as He reduces me to nothing_  
  
_Somehow it hurts so much more coming from You, because You know deep down how to hurt me, and bring out all my flaws_  
  
_Fuck_  
  
_You’re rough with me as You put me on my back, like a tortoise, helpless, bound, unmoving, and you work me like fire, until I’m crying with pain, with need, with desire, and the way You put that cock ring on just makes me harder at Your touch_  
  
_The teasing hurts so much more now, I think this has gone on for hours, just one precious night alone_  
  
_It takes all my willpower to hold on for You, to keep my desire in check, though this was a lot easier when I was left to myself, when I wasn’t threatened with Your touch as You blow softly on my penis, and it begins to sting, I want You to leave me, to fuck someone else, but Your teasing is unbearable now and it hurts_  
  
_I was not prepared for this at all, to be touched like this for so long_  
  
_He would just leave me alone, leave me tied to a chair, but I asked for this teasing, and now I’m bound, unable to flee, but I wouldn’t flee even if I could, because I obey You, Mistress, when You tell me to stay_  
  
_Every touch anywhere on my body is like wildfire, I don’t know how long I can last for You, Mistress, but please don’t stop_  
  
_Agony is all I feel now, please, Mistress, keep going, there is just so much pleasure, and yet so much pain, the aching sort of pain that feels just so good, when I know the payoff is going to be worth it, if I can just last that long, if I can resist Your touch long enough, to wait until You let me come inside You, to finish me off_  
  
_That thought didn’t help_  
  
_It hurts so much as You push inside me, using Your favourite cock to make me harder, and You’re so close to mine, to the pain slowly growing, yet You never touch me now, and it just becomes frustrating, to love You having sex with me, while my erection goes uncared for, aching, aching for release, I can feel it building, I need it so much, but I can’t, I must wait_  
  
_I’m crying now, I know I am, everything feels electric, there’s just so much of everything, I can’t even think now, I can only feel, everything feels, there’s so much sensation, pleasure and pain blur together_  
  
_I’ve never been this turned on, never felt this much pain, I can feel the way You almost touch me, almost wrap Your fingers around me, almost push me over the edge_  
  
_There is just a blur of sensation as You slowly lower Yourself onto me, yes, yes, yes, yes_  
  
_I’m crying with pain, I can’t last any longer, but You let me come, You tell me to let go, and I do, I’ve never felt an orgasm like it before, there is just an intense rush of pleasure, relief, but You keep moving, You keep going, drawing out the pleasure before it slowly mixes with agony and wonderful pain_  
  
_You ride me until You come, what an indescribable feeling!, until I can’t bear it any longer, until I’m begging for You to stop_  
  
_And then I just lie exhausted in Your arms, unbound, unrestrained, finally allowed to go soft, and I don’t know what to do because Your touch is still like fire, my nerves are aflame, Your kisses make me cry, I can’t even hold You, my body numb, and yet wild with everything, I feel so weak in Your arms, but You still smile, stroke my hair, pleased with my performance_  
  
_I’m overwhelmed by everything_  
  
_Thank You, Mistress, I bow to You, I surrender to You, I give everything to You_


End file.
